Knight in Shining Armor
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: When Logan gets kidnapped and raped, Kendall makes a vow to himelf and Logan to protect Logan- to be his "Knight" in shining armor. Kendall/Logan. Intende Jarlos but not evident.


Knight in Shining Armor

* * *

Logan Mitchell scrambled towards the black corner of the little room. He huddled into a ball. Outside, he could hear all sorts of chaos going on. He'd been here for heaven knew how long and the things that had been done to him bore no repeating. He put his head into his knees, willing unconsciousness to take over.

The door swung open and light flooded into the room. Logan began sobbing. "Please no" he screamed.

"Dude! It smells like James in here" Carlos' happy voice announced. James protested until Kendall's voice hushed them both.

"Logan, where are you, baby?" Kendall asked tentatively. Logan began sobbing even harder, more audibly. _Kendall _was here. Kendall was here. To save him.

Kendall, like the Knight in shining in armor he was, was stumbling through the room, calling Logan's name. It was dim enough in the room for eyesight to be nearly impossible. Logan couldn't get his name out. "-Dall" he choked. "James" that name, he managed to get out between sobs. "Los" he choked out next. "Kendall" he managed to get the entire name out between tears.

The next thing he knew, someone had hit the light switch that Logan hadn't been able to find. James, most likely. Kendall was just a foot away from Logan. Seeing Kendall so close after so long brought Logan into bone rattling sobs. Kendall was at Logan's side in less than a second, and had him in his arms in three. Logan clutched at Kendall's shirt, sobbing. He began sobbing harder when he realized Kendall too, was crying. Logan was crying so hard at this point that he was basically screaming, and he was moving Kendall with every sob.

"Logie" Kendall muttered, holding the boy as close as possible. His lips sought Logan's out. Logan leaned into the kiss. Kendall's kisses were so different than Logan's captor's were. Kendall knew exactly how to go about it- dominant but not controlling, in control but giving Logan control as well. Kendall definitely wore the pants but he also knew how to use the power Logan had freely given him.

Logan's captor- he had been different. Forceful. Mean. Quick to the punch. Logan didn't like that.

Kendall, despite all his quirks was the sweetest guy Logan knew. And the best boyfriend he could have wanted.

* * *

Kendall flopped back into bed. Once Logan had gotten out of the hospital, Kendall had demanded a big bed. Logan was still laughing about the fit Kendall had thrown in order to get his King-sized bed. According to James, it had involved Kendall running around the recording studio, singing the giant Turd song and then accusing Gustavo of being gay for Kendall. "That's why you won't hand over some of our money so I can get me and Logie a bed! You have the hots for me!" he had apparently shouted. Logan wished he had been there to see that.

Logan smiled at the boy lying on their bed from where he was studying. "You look tiny in that big bed all alone" he mused. He also looked really hot. and cozy.

"Well, than come give me some company" Kendall said, patting the bed beside him. Logan put his math book down and made his way over to the bed. He curled into the bed and into Kendall. Kendall pressed a affectionate kiss to Logan's head. Logan smiled and turned so he was facing the older boy.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan. "I love you, baby" he said. "What happened the last 6 months with you?"

Logan bit his lip. "It was bad, Kendall" he admitted. "The guy raped me all the time, once a day? Twice a day? I don't know, I lost track of time, I had no clue how long I had been there. It felt like 5 years not 6 months" Logan said.

Kendall shook his head sadly. It was so hard to believe that anyone could have done that to Kendall's Logan. Kendall pulled Logan tighter. It killed Kendall to hear it. "Logan, I promise you, right here, right now, that I will never let you get hurt again. " he said, determination and resolve dripping from his tone. "You will NEVER get hurt again" he said. "Even if I have to put you in a padded room" he said.

Logan sighed "Well, let's not go that far. But you're more than welcome to introduce anyone who messes with me to your little friends pain or coma" he said. Kendall sighed.

"Logan, I'm serious. You will not get hurt." Kendall said.

"I get it. I know. I don't plan on getting hurt. But with Carlos around, avoiding a couple bruises just isn't an option" Logan said.

Kendall got quiet, thoughtful. Logan frowned, whatever Kendall was thinking up inside that sexy head of his, probably wasn't going to end well for Logan.

"Kendall, I look the hockey playing marshmallow from Hell!" Logan complained as Kendall added the last pillow to Logan's arm. "It's going to hurt a lot worse when I fall because I can't walk then it would if I Carlos ran into me accidently.

"I said I would put you in a padded room, but Bitters won't let me do anything more to this apartment. So this is my next best option."

"Kendall, I'm not that accident prone" Logan protested. Kendall just clicked his tongue.

"CARLOS, I NEED YOUR HOCKEY HELMET" He screeched. Logan jumped.

Carlos walked into the room "Sure Kendall, what do you- need it for?" he asked, slowing down upon seeing Logan the giant marshmallow. "Is it Halloween already?" he asked slowly. Logan groaned.

"No, Kendall made a promise he would never let me get hurt again and now he's going all extreme on us" Logan told Carlos. "and I can't talk him out"

Carlos shrugged "This is Kendall Knight we're talking about. If he decides something, it's going to happen." He said. "God, Logan, sometimes I swear I know more about your boyfriend than you do"

"You've known him 2 years longer"

"You make out with him" Carlos retorted. Logan had to give Carlos that one.

* * *

Despite Kendall's best efforts, Logan ended up falling and spraining his wrist, which had been left exposed. Logan was sitting in the front seat of the BTR Mobile, which James was driving. Carlos and Kendall were in the back, Carlos chattering away to James about something, Kendall sniffling the back seat because James had yelled at Kendall for using his pillow on to pad Logan's butt and because he had already broken his promise to himself and Logan to protect Logan. Logan looked down at the brace he had on. Gustavo was going to have a conniption when he saw it.

Suddenly, the clock hit 12 and Carlos started bellowing he was starving. James rolled his eyes and parked the car, cussing Carlos out under his breath. Carlos had weird issues with eating.

Kendall smiled at Logan. "Table for two? I want to talk to you" he said.

Logan shrugged "Whatever, Mr. Bossman. I'll even order the applesauce so I don't choke on my food" he teased.

When the two were situated at a table, Kendall spoke up "I'm sorry. I promised to protect you but then I caused you to get hurt."

Logan shrugged "Oh, it's just a sprain. It'll be fine" he said.

"I still let you get hurt" Kendall said. He pulled something out of his pocket. "I want to give you something" he said. Logan looked down at the contents of Kendall's hand. He couldn't tell what it was.

"Really?"

Kendall nodded and opened up a small, velvet covered box. "This is a promise ring. I got it when you were missing but I just got it engraved today" he said. Logan held his hand out and Kendall plopped it into Logan's hand. Logan inspected it.

"I'll always be your Knight in shining armor" Logan read. He smiled. "I love it" he said, slipping it onto his left hand ring finger.

Kendall smiled. "I have something else to show you" he said. He pulled his jacket off, revealing a tattoo on his shoulder. "It's your initials" he said

Logan shook his head "It says LJMK. There's no K in my name"

"Yeah, I added that part. It's for Knight. Logan Jacob Mitchell-Knight."

"Dude, just because you're 18-" Logan began.

"I've been planning on getting it since I was 14" Kendall said.

"Why did you add your last name?" Logan asked.

"I don't really know. It just kind of felt right" Kendall shrugged "Logan Knight sounds really good though" he said thoughtfully.

Logan shook his head. "If you want it to sound good" he said.

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER

Logan sat in court next to Kendall and James, grasping Kendall's hand in his own. He was going to be called up any minute and he was _terrified. _James looked down at his knuckles, and noticed that Logan's wrist had the letters "KPKM". He tapped Logan on the leg and pointed at them. Logan nodded and pointed at Kendall and muttered "initials" James nodded, his mouth forming a silent "o".

"I know call Logan Mitchell-Knight to the stands. " Logan's kidnapper's attorney said. Logan made his way up to the front. He had legally changed his name to reflect Kendall's tattoo just 2 weeks ago.

Logan sat down in the chair, visibly shaking. He could tell just by looking at Kendall that Kendall wanted to jump up and comfort him.

"Logan, can you tell me what happened the day you were kidnapped? The lawyer asked.

"I had gone out to go get something from my car when someone just picked me up and carried me off" Logan said, keeping his eyes away from his kidnapper. "I tried to scream, but he told me that if I did, he would kill Kendall"

"and how is Kendall important to you?" The older man asked.

One of Logan's three lawyers, a younger woman named Carlienna, jumped up "OBJECTION! My client's relationship with Kendall Knight has nothing to do with this case"

The judge sighed. "Charles, keep it fair." He shook his head. "Mrs. Goodkinel, next time you have an object, object a little softer"

"Yes your honor"

"Yes, yes. Now, Logan, what happened to you once you were there?"

"Well-" Logan sighed, it was going to be a long day. The lawyers battered Logan with questions for nearly 20 minutes. Logan could see Kendall getting angrier and angrier as it continues.

An hour after Logan's interrogation ended, Logan's kidnapper's jury went into deliberation. Logan was told to wait outside incase his kidnapper went crazy. 30 minutes later, Kendall and two stooges burst out of the courtroom followed by a stream of people. Kendall lifted Logan off his feet. "20 years, no parole" Kendall announced. "It turned out he's a convicted child molester already and the judge had already decided. Kendall slung his arm around Logan's arm. "I've got so much less stress now!" he said cheerily.

"Why?" James asked

"Don't have to worry about that asshole" Kendall shrugged. "It feels good. My promise is much easier. " he pulled Logan into a kiss. "It's a promise I intend to keep until the day Logan dies"

* * *

a/n: idk if I like this. I like Kendall in it though and Carlos

please review. Ima hit the hay….

I love the reviews and favorites I've been getting. I woke up with 50 emails this morning and half were FF ones. I am so tired.

Does James Maslow's height when compared to Carlos' make anyone laugh?

OMG! DID YOU KNOW KENDALL AND LOGAN ARE CHARITY PEOPLE? They model for this charity called Much More than Me (check the site) and it's for shelter dogs and my friend was looking at their clothes and she goes "You should see the hot guy in this shirt" so I looked and it was Kendall! I was like! Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! And than I saw Logan too and I was like… Carlos and James have some major explaining to do right now. And both of Kendall's brothers are involved too (did you know Kevin Schmidt, Kendall's brother, is like, 4 inches shorter and he's the older one and he looks younger) and the shirts are awesome!

Oh and check out the fic "You Wanna Be Famous?" by **Bitter-Sweet Heart-Break. **I will be appearing in it as Emmaleigh/Emma! I'm not in it yet, I think I come in next chapter. It's on my page under my favorites. It's a BTR FIC (of course), and idk how much of what little I know I'm allowed to tell you

Now for the sake of my note not being longer than the story...Goodnight all!


End file.
